Five Hours at Seth's
Five Hours at Seth's was a scrapped FNaF fan game and an ONaF fangame, this was the origin of One Night at Seth's. About You are an agent that was sent to investigate a building and explore everything there to make sure there are no criminal activities going on, little did you know that you are not alone. Your only enemy is Seth but he is extremely random and you might face enemies that are Phantoms... Gameplay Unlike the past games, 12 AM acts as a tutorial and when it's done it will automatically skip to 1 AM. 1 AM During 1 AM, Phantom Blueman, The Head and Phonetom are active and in about 30 seconds one of them will pop up on the hall way in front of you. 2 AM Seth will now be active and moves fast, after 20 seconds if the player can't find him in any cams then he will pop up on the hallway, unlike the others Seth makes a noise before he finds you. 3 AM Chainsaw will know have a chance popping up randomly on your office, but he doesn't attack when you're watching the cams. His attack only triggers if you don't turn off turn of the power or lift up the camera. 4 AM All enemies become more active and the game "just got real" and intense, The Head and Seth will also have a reasonable chance of popping up on the hallway very often. 5 AM 5 AM is extremely hard, all characters move very fast and Chainsaw will disable a camera if he is on that location, the camera will be shown with a purple screen. Mechanics Power Unlike the light switch from ONaF 2, the Power only turns off the hallway in front of you. While the hallway is turned off (though the characters may see you but just can't kill you) you aren't able to use the camera, in order to know an animatronic is there, a sound can be played and you only have 5 seconds to react or you're dead. Camera Ah yes, the Camera is a classic mechanic so you use it to watch the rooms but sometimes the camera shutdowns and there is a circular button you need to click to "reboot" the camera, it will only take 5 seconds but the animatronics have time to move. Characters * Seth * The Head * Chainsaw * Phantom Blueman * Ghost Phonetom Trivia * This is a mixed fangame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and One Week at Flumpty's 2,. ** The office heavily resembles the office in OWaS 2. ** The 2 air vents are closed but the colors are still a reference. ** Most characters have similar personalities and behaviors. * As said, this was a scrapped game * This was also designed in MS Paint and was never modified. Gallery FHaS (office).png|Office FHaS (office turned off).png|Office (lights off) FHaS (Main room).png|The Main Room where Seth starts FHaS (teaser 1).png|The 1st teaser image FHaS (teaser 2).png|The 2nd teaser Category:Games Category:Joke Pages